Darken Hearts
by Kiba Ookami Hikaru
Summary: What if long ago instead of The King of Hyrule having one son, he had twins? Raven and Link...A childhood and bond going so well until Ganondorf attacks the castle and a separation happens to the brothers of Hyrule. Read and find out what happens to the second blood line of the Royal Hylian Family.
1. Chapter 1: Raven

**Darkness. A place that forever scares the heart**

**No matter how hard we try,**

**The light is always out of our reach**

**Because we lose sight of**

**_Who we are_**

**They also say that, to truly know someone, you must understand them.**

**And not from the outside.**

**But from the heart.**

**Me? I have no heart.**

**I am Dark. A pers…no…a creature that was once human.**

**My heart was devoured by the darkness.**

**No one knows who I am. Hell, I don't even know who I am.**

**All I know is, I am Dark and I ****_will kill him._**

_Chapter 1_

_~Raven~_

"Link! Wake up wake up!" I ran from my room to my younger brothers room next to me. I was excited for today, for today was _our _birthday. Link and I made a promise that we would go out to the gardens to learn how to fight and for him to show me the wolves around the woods. Well, he's younger then me by three minutes you see, my father, The King, had two sons. Link and I. Mother gave me the name Raven because of how dark my hair came out when I was a baby. She said that it was very rare for a Hyrulian to come out with black raven hair. I didn't like my name. It sounded mean and nastily, but I never told that to mother because she always took care of us and loved us. I also love my mother. She's so warm and loving and I know that she would never leave me behind. Father thought that I had some sort of disease or illness that would **_kill_** me later on. But mother held on to me and told my father that I was _destined_ to do something great or be different then any normal Hylian in the land. Today was the Eclipse of the Full Moon, we were turning five years old. I woke up early enough so that Link and I could go to the gardens. I jumped on his bed and shook him as hard as I could, "Come on Link, wake up!"

In blink of an eye, I saw Link's fist coming towards me and I was on the ground. "Alright, alright I'm up, did you have to shake me _THAT_ hard?" He shakes his head and sits up from his bed. My younger brother was the '_spoiled_' one. My father decided to teach Link the art of swordsmanship instead of me was because my mother didn't want two sons to know the art of swordmenship. She chose me to study magic. But I didn't want to study and read books all day, I wanted to learn how to fight! I **_envy_** my brother. My father spoiled him and my mother spoiled me. We both didn't enjoy it one bit. So when it was our birthday we were allowed to do what we wanted until Sun high when we all took a trip to Lake Hylia and fish for dinner and have a picnic at the lake. "Raven, how did you get down there?"

"You punched me you idiot! How could you forget so fast Link?" I slowly got up and rubbed the pain away from my face. I was still in my night clothing and forgot to change into my day clothing. He looked at me and started to laugh. "What's so funny huh?"

"Hahaha, your face! You look like you're about to cry! Haha" He was rolling around his bed and pointing at me. I was sensitive to this because it REALLY did hurt. If there's one thing about my brother, he is strong. I wiped my tear away and headed towards the door, "R-Raven, where're you going?" He stopped laughing and had a worry and sad look on his face. "I…I was joking I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Raven, I'm sorry." He started to shuffle towards me and reach out for my **_hand_**. I smacked his hand back and looked at him. Now he was crying.

"Joking!? You were just like the kids down by the gates, pointing, sneering and laughing at me…calling me freak. You know it hurts me Link…" He snuffled and gave me a hug. **_Warm_**. I hugged him back and whispered, "I'm sorry too Link…i didn't meant to make you cry.." We both distanced each other and wiped our tears.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get ready to go to the gardens. " He had a huge smile on his face when he said that. It got me to smile as I ran off to my room to put on my day clothing.

After awhile of thinking with outfit to wear, Link comes in and stands by the door with a sass stance. "What?" He lifts his eyebrow and motions to hurry up. I finally decided on the new outfit mother gave me for my birthday today. It was lose and it matched with my hair. I loved it. It was **_warm_**, loving and it had her scent on the outfit. It even had a pocket to hold a little dagger in the outfit. "Look Link! Mother gave me a new outfi-" I looked at his outfit and father gave him the same outfit but green. It looked so cool on him. I looked away and hid the dagger in the pocket. "Umm nevermind. Let's go." I shoved him to the side and walked towards the back gates. He shoved me back and we made a game to see who could last until we got to the gates. He won of course because he was stronger then me.

"Ha! That makes 0-2." He makes a victory stance and swings his wooden sword and shield that father gave him for training. "You need to get **_stronger_** Raven if you ever want to win against me. But that'll never happen because mom always has you locked up in the attic with all those books. What do you do up there anyways?" He has _never_ been up to the attic with me and I have _never _been to the training grounds. We weren't allowed onto those territories for some reason. I never asked and neither did Link. We just didn't think it was important enough to ask Mother or father.

"BORING stuff. She has me up there all day reading magic books." He stopped and turned towards me with a huge dumbfounded face. "What? You didn't know i was studying magic up there?"

"I had no idea Raven, mom and dad don't tell me much about what you do. All I do with dad is run, run, train and meditate. I don't even know why we have to meditate to kick butt!" He throws a furry of fists and a kick at the end of the combo. I clap and hold up an seven. "That's all? A seven?"

"You didn't do your noises" He looks at me and then remembers what I mean.

"Ha, He, HIYA! How about now?" I held up an nine. "Well, works for me. Got everything you need?" He gave me the sword and shield that he trains with. I instantly fell to the floor with the sword and shield in my hands. "Umm that's gonna be a problem if you can't even hold them up Raven. Here let me-" I smacked his hand away again and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"No. I can do it." With all my **_strength_** I lifted the sword and shield. With a touch of levitation. He smiled and patted my back. "See? Told you I can do it." I put the sword back in it's sheath and the shield back to Link. "You carry the shield, I carry the sword." He smiled and walked off towards the garden. We came across Babo and Tero. The guards that guarded the back gates to the gardens. My father keeps a close eye on them because my father saw them trying to steal rupees from us. Father captured them and made an deal with them. The first option was for life, they must guard the back gates to the gardens for the Royal Hylian Family till death. The other option was to be killed so they obviously chose to guard the back gates. They stared at us as we walked by them. Link and I never trusted them so we always walked with out fronts towards them until we hit the garden ben and ran towards the river in the gardens.

"I am so fed up with those kids Tero, we should just do it now!"

"No…we will wait until _he _arrives at Sun high."

"But Ter-"

"Enough! We. Will. _Wait._"

-  
*authors note* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll definitely work on this fan fiction for you guys, also it's my first time doing this, so...be gentle please? :3 Leave any comments or anything you see that could be fixed. It'll help me become a better writer. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

Chapter 2

~ Lies ~

The gardens was always the best spot for Link and I. We could be ourselves and no one or thing could tell us otherwise. I took a deep breathe in to smell the fresh air. 'Ahhh it's so nice out here.' I stood still for awhile to capture the beautiful garden. I only got to see it once a year so we try to take advantage of the day we can and enjoy the freedom given to us. I looked over at Link to see him running and rolling around in the grass. He dropped his shield and ran towards the river. He did look so cool in his new outfit that father got him. "Wait for me Link!" I threw the sword down and ran after Link. I started to take off my shirt because I knew what he was going to do and I was going to beat him. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the water. I jumped up for air to see Link was already in the water before me. "Ahh man that's not fair!" He started to laugh and splash some water on me. We splashed, tackled and was having the best times of our lives. Just us two. Hours went by and we were on the grass napping and watching the clouds go by.

"Hey Raven, what if we ran away?" I had a confused face on and laid in silence for awhile. I turned towards him and gave him a worried face.

"Umm, I don't know. Mother would be worried and father would be angry?" He looked back at me as if i was stupid. He then sighed and looked back to the endless sky.

"Well duh, but…what if we ran away Raven and lived on our own? No one could tell us what to do anymore. Just you and me! I know how to fight and you know magic so you can make the crops grow and stuff right?!"

"Well I'm not there ye-"

"Doesn't matter, you can learn it and well be ok right? Let's do it Raven!" I slapped him and sat up in disappointment. He just stared at the ground and fell silent. His cheek turned red and so did his eyes.

"What's the matter with you Link? Are you crazy!? There are monsters out there and things we don't know about yet that are beyond those gates. We lost Grandpa because he had the same idea like you did and…he never came back. Do you want that to happen to us Link?" He remained _silent_. A gust a wind past by and he finally answered.

"That's the point of running away Raven. To _never_ come back." He looked at me with hate and angry in his eyes. I never seen this side of him before. But…I have thought about running away. To see the outside world. To see what Hyrule holds within its riches. "Do you _want _to stay in here forever? Huh! because i know i don't. That's why I want to train as hard as I can so that way when I do finally run away, I can fight off the monsters, and **_protect_ you.**"I started into his eyes. He wasn't lying. He _would_ do that for me. He then gave me a hug and held me close. "We _will_ get out Raven. I promise." I held him close as well and heard his heartbeat. **Peaceful**. "Raven, I said i would train you right? if we're gonna run away one day you need to learn how to fight and then you can teach me how to use magic. Deal?" He got up and put on his shirt waiting for an answer from me. I gave it a quick thought and answered him,

"It's a deal." I put my shirt back on and ran back for the sword I dropped. I came back to see him with a stick in his hand and a wooded plank in the other. Like a sword and shield. He left the shield for me to use. 'Ok Raven, you can do it.'

"You ready Raven?"

"Wha-what for?"

"One-"

"Wa-wa-Wait! LINK!"

"Two-" My heart started to race and my blood was boiling hot. But what ever was going to happen, I just had to trust my instincts.

"BRING IT!"

"Three!" He rushes at me and swings his swords towards my lower half. I jump back and counter with a shield attack. He also blocks and twists his sword to snake around the shield. Following my instincts, I counter with my sword and fall back. "Huff huff, not bad Raven. But watch this!"

"Raven! What are you doing!? But that _thing_ down!" We both stopped dead in our tracks and find mother watching us from back gates. 'oh no.' She walks towards us with father right beside her. 'He's going to kill me.' Link breaks his sword and shield in half and falls to the ground. 'What is he doing!?' Father and mother approach us and I stand there in silence with the sword and shield in hand. "Raven. What have I told you about using a sword and shield? It's too dangerous for your delegate hands!"

"But mother-" before I could finish my sentence, Link shot up and was laughing. All three of us looked at him with confusion.

"You should have seen him dad! He was amazing! He beat me." I blinked and dropped my jaw in awe. 'What? You nearly whopped my butt Link, what are you doing?' "He was fast and fearless. You should be lucky mom that you have another son who will take anything head-on. Right Raven?" He winks at me to play along with his '_show_'. I understood what he was doing now and saw it was working as the madness from them both started to turn into amusement.

"Umm yea! You guys missed me being awesome!" We both started to laugh and looked back at mother and father. They both smiled at us and pet us.

"Well done Raven. Maybe one day I'll take you into the training grounds with Link." I wore a huge smile on my face when he said that, "But **_not_** today." My smile quickly faded away. "Come now, it's past sun high and we have to still fish for supper." Link and I traded glances and followed them without disagreements. I looked back and saw that I forgot to get the broken pieces that Link left behind. I wanted to fix it and keep it for me to practice with. Without them noticing, I ran back to the gardens to get the broken pieces.

"Ah ha! Here we g-AH!" I felt a hot ray of heat touch my back and send my flying to the river. I throw my head up for air and saw that the castle, _my home,_ was on **fire**. "NO!" I tried to get up but a sharp pain ran across my leg. A piece of the broken wood had struck through my leg from the explosion. 'No no no no no I have to help Link, mother and father!' I used my healing magic and was able to get the broken piece out. I ran back to the castle as fast as I could. My beautiful home was now red with black and yellow flames. Monsters running everywhere and people screaming from the castle. I was _scared_. I was _alone_. I didn't know what to do. I ran back to the gardens because I knew that would be the only safe place they would find me. When I passed the gates I saw Babo and Tero. "Babo! Tero! Where's Link, mother and father?" They looked at each other and started to laugh. "Wha-what's funny? Where are they!?" They came in closer to corner me into the gates.

"Oh poor Raven, lost and alone. Don't worry though. _We'll_ take care of that! Can we now Tero, can we now?" He was jumping with excitement looking at Tero for an answer. Tero stood over me and smiled. 'Oh Goddess, please help me.'

"Hold on Babo, he's defenseless. We can't kill him without him being able to defend himself." 'No…oh please no.' "We'll give him _ten_ seconds to run and find something." He then looks at me and grabs my neck. "You have ten seconds." He lets go and I run for my life to the river where the broken pieces were at. "Kill him."

I ran. I didn't look back, I didn't stop. I ran for my _life_ to the river. 'five, six, seven' I jumped towards the river and grabbed the piece that stabbed through my leg. I turn around and Babo was already at the river with me. 'They lied!' He tackled me and held me to the bottom of the water. I was struggling with all my might to get air. I opened my eyes and chanted a fire spell. I aimed it just right to put his arm on fire. I gasped for air and looked back to the gates to see Tero gone. I looked back at Babo who was now armless.

"You little shit! Look what you have done to me!" He grabs his sword with his other hand and swings towards me. "Ha ha. HAHAHAHA DIE RAVEN." I toss and turn to dodge his swings. I become too careless and he stabbed my hand to the edge of the river. I screamed in pain. So much red in the river. I was crying and screaming in pain begging for mercy. 'Goddess please help me. Please, I don't want to die.' "Hehehe," he wipes the drool off his face, "Time for payback for what your dear dada has done to us!"

"Wait, ah..What has my…ha..father done to you?" he looked confused and laughed.

"He ruined our lives! We were poor. Tero and I. We came from a family of six and our mother was dying. We came to your king for help and he **_betrayed_** us. Told the whole village that we stoled for him. He made us chose to either serve for the tainted unholy Royal Hylian family, or get killed." 'No, no he's lying!' He then grabbed my shirt, "HE GAVE US NO CHOSE. He killed our family, to make sure we couldn't go to them and run away. So my brother made a pack with the King of Geurdos. **_Ganondorf_**. He told us if that we killed the last of the Royal Hylian blood line, he would give us Hyrule and all the riches we wanted. Tero probably already told your dada you're dead. Then when he's alone, one-by-one we will kill your _family_." 'No, father wouldn't do that, No he's LYING!' He then lifted his head and laughed. "HAHAHAHA Ahhh…ahh feels good to be bad. Say goodbye to your precious- Gah!" I reached for my dagger and stabbed his throat. My vision was going blur though because of the blood I was losing. With the last of his strength, my world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

Chapter 3

~Forgotten~

"_Raven,_" It was cold and dark. A gentle and sweet voice called to me.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

"_Get up._" The voice sounded so soft and beautiful. "_Get up Raven. I'm here to help you. But first you MUST get up!" _ I opened my eyes to see that I was being dragged by someone. Blurs and flashes of where I was being dragged were passing by. "_RAVEN! Wake up!"_ I opened my eyes even more and saw Tero dragging Babo and I. I looked at Babo and saw that the dagger was still in his throat. I wanted to throw up because of the face and amounts of blood on his face. I held it in and tried to calm down to get the dagger. I grabbed the dagger and put it back into my sheath. In case I needed it again. Tero brought us to the attic. When he opened the door, he changed how he was holding us and decided to carry me and have Babo on his back. He then walked into the room and my family was there! Link and mother was here but….father wasn't. 'No….' I kept my eyes close to fool them i was dead and to not let Tero touch my family.

"As I said your highness, Raven was killed by the minions and my dear….dear brother gave his life to protect him…I'm afraid I was too late to save them both. I'm so sorry. I have already informed the King of these tragic news. I will return to him and be his guide into battle. He didn't seem like he was in fit or in the right mind to fight alone." He gently put Babo down to the ground in front of them. He held me still. "I will take him to the King. So he may say his final goodbyes." I heard Link and my mother crying. I wanted to open my eyes and scream, I'm alive Mother! Link! Please don't cry. But I was afraid that if I did, Tero would kill them. Also I knew that if i told dad what happened when he brings me to him, father would be able to kill him _for good. _ My mother kissed my head and bid me goodbye. 'Oh goddess, please make her stop. Send a signal of a sort.' Then Link came up and kissed my forehead as well.

"I…I'm sorry Raven…I couldn't protect you…Please forgive me." 'I already have Link, please…no more…' They both went back to the edge of the room and cried. Tero started to walk away and as he closed the door behind him, I felt his evil grin across his face as he threw me over his shoulder. As of I _was_ dead. I opened my eyes and cried on his shoulder. I just _lied_ to my mother and Link. That I was _dead_. I hope I did the right thing. For them. I cried for as long as I could. Who wouldn't after they just lied to their family that they're dead. Had to hear and feel their tears on your face. I didn't want to remember it anymore. We were coming close to the front gates and I hear father scream my name.

"Raven! Oh Goddess, Raven!" I could hear him run towards me and he picks me up. He held me close and stayed silent for the moment. "What happened to him? What Happened TERO?!" He placed me down and shook Tero. I cracked my eyes open to see what would happen.

"I'm so sorry my King. Babo betrayed us and kill Raven. When I saw Raven, I was too late to save him and I killed Babo. I'm so sorry My King." Father fell to his knees and cried for me. Tero smiled and held up a knife. '_Run.'_ It was that voice again! '_Raven, run!'_ I got up and ran to an opening on the wall. I jumped and hid behind it. "What! You're alive!?" My father looked up and saw the knife in his hand, being the fastest swordsmen of Hyrule, my father grabbed his sword and cut off Tero's head. He looked to where he had placed me and saw I was gone. I looked to the hall and saw Link and mother come out. As they did, a wave of screeches and arrows covered the air. I jumped back and went further into the wall.

"No, NO my love! Run Back!"

"Dad! NO!"

"Link come back!" It was silent. I looked out and saw father covering them. His back full of arrows….and blood. I froze in _fear_. '_Stay calm Raven_.'

"Dad…no you're….you're gonna be ok right?" I looked over the side to see more monsters were coming towards them. Father whistled a tone and was soon followed by echoing of hooves. A huge horse in all black came to father. He petted the horse and gave one final kiss to mother and Link. Held them close and cried on their shoulder. "Dad, wha-what are you doing?"

"Shala, take Link and run. Run into the forest and never turn back." She looked at him and threw the reins down.

"I'm not leaving without you Ryu."

"No go! The Royal Blood line _must_ live on. Take Link and Run!"

"Dad, where's Raven? We have to take hi-"

"**_Forget him_**" 'Gah,' a huge pain stroke my heart. '_Raven be still._' "Run now Shala, and _don't come back_. I will find you and Link." He picked them both up, saddled them and signaled the horse to ride off. _Without me_. "I love you Shala. Link." That was the last time I saw my father. A huge man in all black grabbed his head and crushed it in his hands. I threw up and ran towards mother and Link.

"NO, mom go back! RAVEN! DAD!" He struggled for mother to let go…but she rode into the forest and _never_ came back.

"Link! No please come back!….Mother…how could you…" I feel to my knees. This was the first time I touched Hylian land. It was cold and wet. I didn't like it. '_Raven watch out!_' I turned around and saw the man that killed father hovered over me. I tried to run but he grabbed me before I could do anything. I struggled and squirmed for air and freedom. He ripped off my shirt and examined me. He smiled and signaled a few monsters to come.

"He is of Royal blood. Take good _care _of him. At the castle." The monsters came close to me and threw I'm into a bag. It smelled like blood and it was dirty. Hard to breathe in. I cried. I cried for how knows how long. 'She…she left me. Father forgot me…Link left me too.' We came to a stop and I heard some shuffling. I was thrown out of the bag to land in a dungeon. **Dark. Cold. Alone.** I ran back to the door but they slammed it on my face causing my cheek to bruise from the door. They laughed and continued on their way back up the stairs. 'Where am I? Link….help me.' '_Raven, you're not alone. I can help you out of her-' _ The voice was silence after the black man showed up. "Hello. Raven." He was HUGE. "You probably don't know who I am. I'll be your new father. Your new King. I am Ganondorf. The king of Geurdos and soon I will rule Hyrule but first. I need your help." He opened the door and came in the cell with me. He then closed the door and locked it. "I need you to tell me which way your brother went. If you do, I'll let you rule with me and you will become very strong." '_Say no!'_

"Umm NO!" My heart was racing. My legs were frozen with fear. This was _the_ Ganondorf Babo was talking about. **Terrifying**. "I'll never tell you where they went!" '_Good, stay strong Raven!' _

"Well, why shouldn't you? They _left_ you behind didn't they?" 'what?' "If they truly cared about you, they wouldn't have left you, would they?" '_Raven don't listen to him!'_ 'He's right…they…they DID leave me…' "So, why don't you tell me where they went Raven?" He sat down beside me and held out a hand towards me. "I'll take care of you unlike your father. You're like a _son_ to me. I'll even teach you how to fight." I looked at him and I looked at his hands. For a very long time i wanted to learn how to fight. I chanted a spell and put his hand on fire. "GAH! You undisciplined boy!" He swung his arm and caused me to fly across the room and smack my back against the wall. I lost my air for three seconds. '_Raven fight back!'_ This voice was going to get me killed. I looked up and saw him already over me. He picked me up and chained me to the bed. He also touched my forehead and chanted something. Whatever it was, it took my magic away. He looked at his hand, black and bleeding. "You are a strong Hylian. _Very good._" He walks away and leaves the cell. "Tomorrow, your _training_ begins." The echo from the door rings and he's gone within the darkness. I struggled and fought to get out of the chains. But it was useless because I'm weak….useless and stupid. I sat by the bed and cried again. I cried for Link.

But he _never_ came.


	4. Authors note

Sorry about being away for so long and not getting in chapter 4! _ I was away in Mexico visiting family and going fishing, I promise to have chapter 4 and 5 in by tomorrow for you guys!


	5. Chapter 4: Erased

*Authors note* I know I said 4 and 5, im working on 5 right now don't worry. I was out working with my dad all day and didn't really get a chance to do the chapters, but I promised them both so here's 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

~Erased~

I woke up. Dark, cold and alone. I looked around and remembered where I was. I wasn't home anymore. It wasn't a dream. Everything _did_ happen…I was alone. Father did die…mother and Link did leave me behind. I tried to stand up but the chains brought me back down on my knees. I snapped my head around to see a figure beyond the bars. "Hello Raven. Did you sleep well?" I remembered him. _Ganondorf_. "Why do you have to look at me like that? After what you did to me yesterday, i should be looking at you with hate and anger. " He walked through the cell and leaned back on the bars. He got out an knife and started to juggle with it.

"Why did you do this to me? What do you want with me?" He caught the knife and looked at me. He smiled and walked towards me.

"I _already_ told you what I wanted Raven. For you to begun your training and led me to where your brother is." He held the knife by my neck. "Don't. Make. Me. Repeat myself." I smacked his hand back and started to snuffle.

"I will _never_ tell you where he is."

"Really? Good."

"Wait..what?" I was confused about the situation and why he was happy with my answer. "Didn't you want me to tell you where they are?"

"Yes. Yes I did, but instead _you_ will lead me to them." He snapped his fingers and two monsters came out a sword and shield. They were black just like my hair. Then they brought me an outfit that was also black. It look like the outfit mother gave me. I turned towards with confusion. "These are for you son." He snapped his fingers and the chains holding me broke off. "Go ahead. Try them on. '_Don't Raven.' _I shook my head and ignored the voice. There's was nothing I could do if I tried anything, he would probably kill me….or worse. I walked up slowly to the monsters and grabbed the outfit. I looked at it closely. It was so clean and well stitched together. It had a slight smell of blood and coal. The material was light and soft which meant it was easy to fight in. I looked at Ganondorf again. "Go ahead son." I took a deep breath in and slide on the outfit. The shirt came on first then the jacket. The strobes over the jacket were to hold onto my sword and shield. Then my pants and belt. Lastly my boots. 'A perfect fit.' As soon as I put on the boots, something went _wrong_. My hands started to change color. My memory of my family were going by in scenes. I feel so the floor holding me head screaming.

"AHHHHH! STOP!" I was crying and screaming for help. The monsters did nothing but held my arms away and laid my back against the wall. I opened my eyes and I was started to forget who my family were. I was being _erased_. Ganondorf came up to me and help the stroke the sword down on my right and the shield on my left. He then lifted his hand and placed two fingers on my forehead. He started to chant a spell. I knew this spell. This was the spell of memories. A spell that was created to make you forget your memories or certain events or people you have met in your life. Slowly I was falling asleep. Slowly I was forgetting who my family was. "N-no…stop…" My world went black.

I woke up to find myself in a room. A room that was lit enough to see the door and bed I was laying on. I looked around and saw a basket of food. I also saw a sword and shield by the basket with a note sticking out of it. I got up and got the note,

"_Dark."_

'Dark? What could that mean?' I paid no attention to it and eat the food that was in the basket. Someone made me eggs with bacon and a toast. It was really good. 'Where am I?' I forgot why I was here. I even forgot my name. I decided to take a walk around the place and find out where I am. I came across some nasty looking monsters and ran the other way. I wasn't paying attention where I was running and I ran into something BIG. "Oof!" I looked up and saw someone that was in black and have red orangey hair. "Who….who are you? Where am I?" He picked me up and hugged me. "Ummm…."

"Why son, It's me! Your father, Ganondorf. We were out in the meadows training when you tripped and hit your head on a rock by the river." 'That explains why my head hurts.' He smiled and picked me up. "Did you eat your breakfast Dark?" I nodded my head. 'That's my name? Dark?' "Good boy. Now, let's go tell your mother you're ok." I didn't remember anything. My father or mother, or anything like that. I all i knew was that i had a father named Ganondorf, I have a mother and my name is Dark. What a mean name. We walked into a room that was big and beautiful. There was a women who was singing on a porch. She was in all white and her hair was black. Just like mine. She looked over and had the biggest smile on her face. "Krista, Happy birthday."

"Oh Ganondorf, he's beautiful. Hello Dark, welcome home." She kissed him and kissed my forehead. It was warm and soft. She picked me up and held me close laughing. "I love him Ganondorf. Dark, I'm your mother honey. Welcome home. Do you want anything right now honey?" She smiled and it was gorgeous. She was beautiful. I looked at Ganondorf, or father, and saw him smiling as well. 'Was this _really_ my family?' I didn't argue about it too much because I had forgotten my memory. Maybe they were my real family. I looked at her and smiled.

"I want to learn how to fight."


	6. Chapter 5: Alkai

Chapter 5

~Alkai~

10 years later

Age: 15

Quiet. Still. Warm. I laid close to the ground and held my bow tight. The _prey_ was just 5 feet away from me. I looked over to see Alkai waiting for my signal. Years ago when Ganondorf took me out to learn how to use a bow, I found Alkai caught in a trap. He was a mixture between wolf and dog. He was just a pup when I rescued him. I took him in and trained him to be my hunting partner. I clean, feed, cared and trained him. His coat was a beautiful white coat with a touch of black on the tip of his right ear. He was a gorgeous and powerful partner. Ganondorf was against it but mother convinced him to let me keep him. That Alkai would keep me safe and good company. Ganondorf was afraid that Alkai would interfere with my training. One day I asked him why I was training, he said that a man named Link would one day kill our family and take Hyrule away from us. He said I would have to train to keep mom and Hyrule safe from him. He also told me that I was gifted with a power from the goddess that I could use magic. A certain magic that only _I_ could use. The magic of tracking, that would lead me to Link and _kill_ him. Ever since, I never questioned him. I looked at him and signaled to corner the _prey_. He moved in perfectly. The _prey _is frighten and comes running towards me. I ready my bow and chant a spell of darkness. A spell that searches for the heart of those pierced with my arrow, and crushes the heart. I shot the arrow and watched the _prey_ fall silent. A clean and successful hunt. I whistled Alkai to return. He came back with a smile on his face, wagging and begging me for a pet. I dropped my bow and tackled him. "OH you did such an awesome job boy! Ganondorf will be happy. Good boy Alkai!" He barks and licks me until I got up. I love Alkai. He's my best friend. I picked up the _prey_ and placed him on my horse. I whistled to Alkai and we both went home. Hyrule was crawling with monsters and demons, so Alkai and I have to fight off the monsters because of the _prey_ we would catch. Today was a nice and smooth ride him, with a few kills of Stalfos. "Mother, Ganondorf. We're home!" Alkai jumped up and opened the gates for me. I petted my horse and walked the _prey_ inside to the kitchen. I saw mother in the kitchen cutting some vegetables. "Hello mother, I brought-" I threw down the _prey _on the table, "dinner." She yelped and looked at me. "What?"

"What have I told you about putting your _prey_ on the dinner table?"

"Aww come on mother, you should be happy the hun went successful, right Alkai?" He wagged his tail and barked. "Were the vegetables on half price today?" I grabbed a carrot and bit into it. My mother snatched it back and smacked my head. "Ow!"

"No eating before dinner. Now go and clean the _prey_ before it goes to waste. While you're at it, water the roses please?" She points the knife at me and waits for my answer. My mother was ruthless when it came to rules and regulations around the house. She was nice and sweet and caring when we're out shopping, hunting, training or whatever we could be doing. When it came to following the rules and doing what needed to be done, she was strict on that.

"Alright alright I'm going. Come on Alkai." I picked up the _prey_ and head off to the back shack. I made this shack so I could clean the _prey_ and not have to hear my mother and Ganondorf complain about the smell and the massive about of blood on the grass. I unlocked it and placed the _prey_ on the table. "Phew, almighty then. We have work to do. Alkai, pass me my sword please?" It's weird, ever since I rescued Alkai, he was able to understand what I would tell him. I, of course, asked him to speak, but all I get is a bark. He gave me my sword and I gave him a piece of the _prey_ I cut off. It took my an hour to skin, clean and prepare the meat for us to cook. My mothers birthday was coming up and I have been gathering certain skin. I wanted to make her a jacket with boots. She gets very cold during the freezing season so I wanted to make something that would keep her warm. Ganondorf doesn't know about it. he's not really around us as much and when he is, we eat dinner together at times and then go outside and train for hours. I brought the meat to my mother and saw her smile. She kissed my cheek and thanked me for dinner. She cooked the meat and sat down with Alkai and I. He was part of the family so he eats with us of course. We thank mother for the food and ate in peace.

"So, how was the hunt today?" I looked up and wiped my face off.

"It was good. Alkai did a good job today, he's getting better." I petted him and smiled.

"I see. Any monsters disturb you?"

"Nah, just a few Stalfos here and there. Other then that, we were ok. Right Alkai?" He bark and went straight back to eating.

"Dark…There's….there's something I need to tell you. Something your father and I have been waiting to tell you for awhile." I swallowed my food and placed my fork down. I looked at her with confusion and worry.

"Is….everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. It's that…I'm-" A loud bang was heard down the hall. We heard footsteps approaching us. I grabbed my sword and but mother behind me. Alkai was also ready to attack whoever or whatever _wasn't _Ganondorf. The door opened and it was Ganondorf. "Ganondorf? Wha-what's wrong?" He was sweating and bleeding. A lot.

"A battle has happened between the monsters and the townspeople. We need to leave _now_." I didn't understand how could the monsters get inside the gates?

"How-how did they get inside?"

"I….I let them in. Krista, I now rule Hyrule. I signed a contract with the monsters that if they helped me conquer all of Hyrule, I could-will become the King. " 'What!?'

"How…how could you Ganondorf!? The goddess will punish us!" Alkai started to bark at Ganondorf and started to show his fangs. "What's wrong with him Dark?"

"He only does that when there's something evil or bad around. Ganondorf…why is he barking at you?" He stood quiet and looked at his left arm. "What is that?" He lifted his arm and a red triangle appeared.

"This is the contract. I have gained the Triforce of power. With this, Hyrule will be ruled by me." I didn't understand him. Everything was happening so fast. Alkai started to get more scared and frustrated with him. Alkai attacked him. I jumped after him and tried to pull him away. Mother was screaming and beating on Alkai. I pushed mother away to stop hitting Alkai. He bit Ganondorf's left hand and didn't let go. Ganondorf sighed in pain and swong his arm causing Alkai to fly against the wall.

"Alkai!" I ran to him and held his head close to me. He was hurt, badly. "How could you!?" Mother picked up Ganondorf and looked at me. I started to cry and hold Alkai close. "Shhh it's ok, it's ok. I'm here….I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore." Ganondorf gave me a look. A look that said, I have to kill him. I looked down at him and saw his eyes turning red. 'He tasted evil blood…' I looked at Ganondorf. "Please….please there has to be another way…Oh please." He looked away and lifted his hand. Mother looked at him and tried to stop him. Alkai started to lose control and tried to bite my neck off. I held him down. "No…I'll do it." I sang a song to him. A song I used to sing to him to make him sleep and feel loved.

_"Alkai, don't you cry._

_Alkai, don't be scared_

_I'm here-" _

He slowly started to stop moving and wheeze for air.

_"to keep you safe and warm_

_Hush now, sleep in peaceful dreams._

His wheezing came to a stop and his eyes turned black.

_"Alkai, you are loved_

_"Alkai, I love you."_

I held him tight that night. I sang that song over and over.

I killed Alkai.


	7. Chapter 6: Dark

Chapter 6

~Dark~

3 years later

Age: 18

I hate everything in the world. I hate the world, I hate mother, I hate Ganondorf and I hate Hyrule. They made me kill Alkai. Three years passed since Alkai's death. After that, I changed. My hate began to grow towards the world and towards Link for some reason. I always blamed him for _everything_ that happened to me. I become the best and fastest swordsmen in Hyrule. Even better than Ganondorf. I knew he wasn't my father. My father got killed, I just don't remember how or by whom. I sat in my room. Thinking and listening to the monsters roaming the town. Hyrule turned to one of the most beautiful land to the most evil and tainted land. I didn't care. Hyrule could go to hell for all I care. I had a carving of Alkai's paw on the back of my shield. It was his first time hunting when I carved the paw in. He was so young….I closed my eyes and tried not to think of him. My hair was down and my shirt was off. It was a cold and bloody skied day. 'Nice weather, just like the last three years.' Mother never talks to me now and Ganondorf refuses to let me out. My mother was pregnant. But because of the evil and riots happening in the town, my mother lost the baby over stress. She was devastated and blamed me for the baby's death. I have become a prisoner and killer in my own home…If this was my _home_. I was sitting by the only window I had in my room and looked towards Lake Hylia. Something or _someone_ was calling out to me. To go to the Lake.

_"Raven…" _'What? Who's Raven?' I put my shield down and walked around my room. I felt air coming out of my closet. I took a deep breath and slammed opened the cloest. 'Shit. Nothing.' I closed the doors and went back to the window. It was my only source of light.

_"Raven…Follow Me…" _'There is it again.' I heard footsteps and then the door unlock. I stood in shock and watched the door open. _"Let's Go. Hurry."_ I didn't know who's voice that was but I didn't fucking care, I was getting out. I grabbed my sword and shield, my clothes, food, hat and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could. I had to be careful though because Ganondorf had his minions guard the castle to make sure nothing or anyone could get in or out of here. _"Raven…"_ Who the fuck is Raven? Why does this voice keep calling me that? My name is Dark. I didn't pay my attention, I used the voice to guide me out of this hell hole. Finally I got to the stables and took Sliverstrom. A horse that was all black. It looked so familiar. I shook my head and pressed on, towards the Lake.

"My Lord, Dark has escaped the castle."

"Yes, I knew that already."

"What should we do My Lord?"

"We? You will do nothing like you always have. As I, I will put him in his _place_."

Hours passed and finally we made it to the Lake. I fell off Sliverstorm and landed in the water. 'So refreshing.' I drank the water and bathed in the water. I was _free_. At last I was free. I washed Sliverstorm and let him roam around the lake. It was beautiful. _"Raven, Don't Go Inside."_ I held my hand and shook it off. Again, that voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" A ray of light shown down on the water and a woman appeared. It was the Outcasted Goddess Ayao. Goddess of Magic. I stayed in the water at watched her walk towards me. In grace and power.

"I am Ayao. Goddess of Magic and Eye of Storms. I'm here to help you, Raven." I looked away and paused. 'Was my real name Raven?'

"Goddess Ayao, what happened to me?" She came closer and placed her lips on mine. _She kissed me._ Suddenly, flashes of scenes happened through my head. She held me close and continued to kiss me. I was seeing a family, a castle, a young boy who looked like me, a king and queen, a fire, monsters and Ganondorf. I even saw my father's death. She stopped kissing me and I fell on my knees. "What, what did you do to me?"

"I showed you the answer. Of who you are." I got up and laughed.

"Hahaha, what a killer? That's all I was raised to do was KILL!" She back off and froze in fear. "I KILLED MY OWN FAMILY MEMBER, I'VE KILLED MILLIONS OF MONSTERS AND I….I killed my sister before….before she was even born."

"That's not your-"

"YES IT IS. It's always been mu fault…it's…It's _his_ fault. Link's fault. He did this to me. He left me behind to die." I turned around and saw a horse in the distance with a very familiar face. 'That's him. Link.' "I'm no longer Raven. He's dead. I. Am. Dark!" I chanted a fire spell and lunged her out into the island. I was PISSED. I chanted a spell of teleportation and went into the Temple. I was in a room that only had two doors, opposite sides and a tree in the middle of the room. The floor was made of water that I could walk on. 'Where am I?' A black hole appeared and out came Ganondorf. "You."

"Hello Dark. You disobeyed my orders." He crossed his hands behind him and walked towards me. I held out my swords towards him and he stopped. "Oh, you have balls to point that weapon at me."

"Don't test me. I'll kill you." I was serious. If I had to and wanted to, I would kill him. But he wasn't my main objective.

"Is that so." He snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in the room. I still held my sword towards him. 'Fuck that, I don't trust him.' He signaled to come closer to the mirror. I didn't move. "I won't do anything. i want to show you first _how_ you can get to me first. I'm not gonna let you get to me _that _easily." I looked at him and slowly put the sword away. I walked towards the mirror and saw Link. I saw him solving the puzzles and defeating the monsters. "To get to me Dark, you must first _kill_ Link." I touched the mirror and chanted the darkness spell making the mirror crack and break into pieces. "Very well, I leave you with this spell." He touch my forehead and chanted the spell. My head started to pound and bang with pain. Finally he let me go and I dropped to the floor. "That'll buy some time." With that, he left the room. Moments after he left, I heard the door open. I looked up and saw a green image with a white dot in the sky. I got up and stood there. He started to run towards the door that was behind but stopped. He saw me.

"Ra-Raven?! You're alive!?" I didn't say a word. I stood still. He came up to me and dropped his sword and shield. "Raven, it's me Link! Come on say something please?" I shoved him off and drew my sword out. "Raven?" I chanted a spell of binding and trapped him in the room. The only way out was to kill me. "Raven stop!"

"I'm not Raven." I drew my sword close to him and held it to his neck. "I am Dark."

The battle began.


End file.
